


Happier

by SonofJay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, End of the World, I dunno how to tag, Its pretty angsty ngl, M/M, Mention of Gangs, No Smut, Suicide, The ships aren't really official ships, and sadness, but i wrote this with thinking that all of them were in some kind of big polyamourus relationship, if i miss some tags please tell me, like theyre the two ships that got the most action (if you can call it that), lots of death, no happy ending, trigger warning, woojin just wants them all to be happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofJay/pseuds/SonofJay
Summary: "I hope you're all happy now"





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Theres lots of sad stuff that happens in here and i describe some of the deaths to an extent. Theres like no happy ending and yeah im sad even though i wrote this. It was inspired after that song "Happier" but instead of "i hope that you are happier even if i have to leave" its like,,, happier even if you have to leave if you get me. I'm talking too much, enjoy i guess (or dont i wouldnt blame you sgdsg) also please tell me if theres mistakes or you want me to add tags

The last time they're all together, its a Sunday. _Pretty ironic_ , Woojin thinks as he pulls the fan closer to the group. They're all playing monopoly, struggling to keep the paper money from flying away.

Chan, Changbin, and Jisung are in the kitchen making a cake. Well, it's more of Chan and Changbin making the cake and Jisung sticking his finger in the batter. They don't yell at him though, despite the fact that there were eggs in the mix. Jisung pretends he doesn't know about the eggs as he pops his finger into his mouth.

Jisung had given up on his diet ages ago. Woojin could honestly say he's glad. The boy was too skinny for his own good, and the company was an idiot for trying to make him thinner. Seeing his cheeks begin to gain their familiar roundness was one of the only good things that have happened as of late.

Seungmin buys a hotel to put on his property, Felix groaning as he does the maths in his head. Minho's stuck in jail, Hyunjin's the banker. Seungmin hands the dice over to Woojin with an evil glint in his eyes.

He rolls and the sound of dice hitting the board is too loud in the dorms, but nobody mentions it. Woojin moves forewards seven places, Seungmin rising up out of his seat in excitement. When he finally does land on the dreaded spot, Seungmin cackles. Woojin sobs dramatically as he hands over the fake money, making a big act out of it. Hyunjins basically wheezing in his seat.

"I hope you're all happy now"

He states, pretending to be mad. Seungmin waves the money in his face and Felix picks up the dice and rolls.

When Minho changes the TV channel to the news, nobody reacts to the update on the meteor scheduled to hit earth, they all pretend they can't hear the weather lady talk about the drastic heat changes.

Woojin turns up the air conditioning as Jeongin throws the dice.

-

There's a shift in the mood. Everybody can feel it, nobody mentions it.

Time ticks by slowly, but gradually. There are only two months until the meteor strikes the earth, and everybody's changed. Smiles are more forced, games aren't as fun, everybody's agitated.

Its been a month since Stray Kids disbanded. Well, not officially. Most groups have unofficially disbanded, save for a few that are dedicated to having one last comeback. Woojin can't imagine trying to have a comeback at this time.

It's so hot now, all they can do is sit in front of the air conditioning and lie around. Nobody runs around the dorm anymore, not even Jeongin who usually had the most energy. They all just sit down. waste away slowly.

They, like most groups, posted a video for their disbandment. A final goodbye. They confessed secrets, told stories, said what they want. The company didn't even contact them after the video was posted, they were officially not Stray Kids.

It hurt, almost as much as the world was ending. Woojin's dream had been cut short before they even got far. He could only wish to be on stage one last time, but with the havoc the world was in, it probably wasn't even safe to go outside anymore.

People had taken to the streets, with bats and knives. Sometimes he'd hear a window smashing but he just turned his music up louder to ignore it.

Even if those people didn't roam around, it was still dangerous. Metal was almost too hot to touch, you couldn't walk around barefoot. Stray animals lay dead on the ground, it was probably ridden with disease.

Not to mention that so many people committed suicide. While the police did do checks twice a day to recover bodies and arrest the people who posed as threats, nobody wanted to be the guy to walk outside and see their neighbors body on the ground.

Everybody in the group had made the decision to stay together for their last days on earth as well. It was hard to say goodbye to their biological families, but in the few years that they had known each other, they had become family of their own.

And even though they were all together physically, they weren't all _there_. 

Jisung bit his nails until they caused him pain, then bite them a little more. He'd whine about it playfully, but Woojin could see in his eyes that Jisung didn't even know why he did it to himself.

Hyunjin couldn't stop shaking, always trembling. It made him seem small, but no matter how many times Woojin held his hands they just wouldn't stop.

Minho never stopped cooking, always in the kitchen. Nobody mentioned it, but Minho was gradually depleting their food supply. Every week they would get new supplies delivered to them, but their fridge was getting full. Chan just helped him, both working in silence.

Felix, Changbin, Seungmin, and Jeongin were unusually quiet but seemed the most normal out of all of them. Felix tended to only speak in English nowadays, but he had half the mind to talk in Korean to the members that didn't understand.

Nothings the same even though they were all physically there, it's obvious that some aren't there inside their heads. Woojin felt a guilty as the oldest. He should be stronger, provide a sense of comfort to all of them. The words don't seem to come out of his mouth anymore though. What would even say? What would he do that could help? It wouldn't stop the world from ending.

He could only turn up the air conditioner and pretend it wasn't as hot as it actually was.

-

It's twisted, but Woojin almost predicts his member's deaths. They were all losing their minds, so it's not unexpected that some of them would pass. It doesn't help the pain that stabs him in the heart when it actually happens.

He expected Jisung to snap first. He bit his fingernails down until they bled, skin pruned and hands shaking in pain. Maybe Hyunjin, who seems so paranoid about everything and cries himself to sleep after a few hours of being awake.

Nothing can prepare him for the letter on his lap when he wakes up. He only reads three words when there's a scream from the living room and everything clicks. Woojin scrambles out of bed, not even caring what he looks like and the ache in his body as it protests him getting up so quickly.

Jeongin is standing by the window, letter in hand and staring down, frozen. Everybody is in a similar state to Woojin as they rush to their youngest. Woojin scans over quickly and notices one person is missing and his stomach drops.

Looking out the window, he almost throws up at the sight. His hands on Jeongin's shoulders grow weaker and he barely manages to tug the boy away from the window, away from the sight. It's too late, he knows Jeongin already saw.

Seungmin lays on the street, blood around his head, his neck is twisted unnaturally, along with his limbs. His face is smashed up, he probably fell on it. He would've been unrecognizable if not for the unmistakeable clothes he wore to bed that night.

He had acted so naturally last night, did everything so normally as he would any other day. It makes Woojin feel sick with how... _casual_ Seungmin had been, makes him wonder if Seungmin planned this all out.

Hyunjin runs to the kitchen sink and throws up, Jisung thrusts his face into Chan's chest and screams "Hyung!", muffled by the elder's chest. Jeongin hasn't stopped whispering Seungmins name under his breath.

Felix has passed out, and everything is moving too quickly for Woojin to process. He can feel Jeongin turn and hug him, Changbins hands wrap around his waist and he can feel wet tears on his back.

But he can't tear his eyes away from Seungmin's body. Not until Changbin tugs him back onto the couch and they all mourn together.

-

These days people don't get funerals. Seungmin's letter to all of them is the last remain of him. His family buries him in a local graveyard, and they never get to visit him ever again.

Nobodys the same after that and Woojin knows. He makes a silent promise to himself to stay around for as long as he can, so his members don't have to deal with the pain of his death. He pretends to not think that he's staying around so he can say goodbye for the members when they leave.

Jeongin and Hyunjin are next to go. Their death, like Seungmin's, is silent. They don't jump, don't make a big scene out of it. It's clean.

They're discovered in the bathtub. Jeongin is lying between Hyunjins legs, hands intertwined weakly. Hyunjins lips brush against the crown of Jeongin's head, Jeongin's lips pressed against Hyunjins shoulder.

Its so beautiful and peaceful, Woojin would've thought they were sleeping if it weren't for the numerous empty pill bottles around them.

Chan chokes on a sob, fists clenching and angry tears going down his face. Jisung and Felix hold onto each other and cry, shaking so violently. Minho lets out ugly sobs and runs out the bathroom. Changbin holds onto the back of Woojin's shirts and Woojin can feel him trembling.

There's not even a note.

Hyunjin is buried in the game graveyard Seungmin is in, they tried their best to get them next to each other but it's so full that they're not even in the same section. Jeongin is sent to a graveyard where his grandparents rest in Busan, so far away from everybody.

Jisung puts a big fight with the government officials when they say where Hyunjin and Jeongin are buried. He's not arrested but Minho has to drag him to his room. Woojin can still hear him screaming, "They don't want to be alone! Put them all next to each other! Hyunjin's _afraid_ of being alone!"

Everything falls apart. Woojin barely manages to cling onto his sanity, forced to watch his friends- his family, break.

He can't say anything as Chan and Felix make the decision to go back to Australia to be with their families. They all know Australia is too hot, and it been on the news a few times that Australia is predicted to end earlier than a few parts of the world. Nobody mentions it. They board their flight in a week and Woojin never sees them again.

-

Changbin announces he's going back to live with his family, but he never makes it there. The train he takes is attacked by a gang. Majority of the people were killed, and the police can't get inside to recover them. Bodies are thrown out of the train, and they can't find them all. Changbins body is one that is never found. Woojin tries not to think about what happened to him.

-

Jisung loses his mind quickly after that.

Woojin endures two weeks of hearing Jisung whispering to himself when he's meant to be sleeping. The younger snaps quickly then goes silent for a long time, cries randomly and on rare occasions laughs quietly himself, Woojin's swears he can hear his dead members names on Jisung's tounge.

He isn't sure if Jisung's slept at all since Changbin died.

Its when Minho points it out when he finally has enough.

"He's not dead!"

He screams at Minho. The elder looks hurt, stumbling back a bit before regaining his posture. He puts his hands up cautiously like Jisung was a wild animal.

"Sungie...This isn't healthy," Minho says soothingly. "It's okay, just come here, hyung will help you"

Jisung doesn't come to Minho. He glances at the window, the same window Seungmin jumped out of and makes a wild dash. Woojin or Minho can't catch him, and he's already crawling out.

When Woojin takes a careful step forward, Jisung's eyes widen and he glares.

"Don't!" He screams, voice cracking. Woojin stops dead in his tracks. Jisung is glaring straight into his eyes, and Woojin can barely recognize him.

His hair is a mess, they haven't been able to have showers in so long, but Jisung didn't even brush his hair and it's all oily and overgrown. There are dark bags under his eyes and his skin is unhealthily pale. Sweat coats his skin that stretches over bones. He's so skinny he's basically a walking skeleton, they're all thin due to the food supply cutting off, but Jisung threw up most of the food he ate anyway. Woojin is almost taken aback, how did he not notice how different Jisung was.

"Jisung- baby please don't" Minho begs, voice weak. He's got watery eyes but the tears don't fall. Woojin glances between him and Jisung. It makes his heart twist.

"Hyung, I- I can't take it anymore! We're all going to die! I don't want to see the world end!" Jisung screeches. He takes a few breathes, but they sound more like wheezes. "I don't want to die" He sobs quieter.

Minho straightens up, but he's still tense. There's a small smile on his face. "Jisungie, you don't have to die," He says in a hushed tone. "You can stay with us a little longer, stay with us to the end"

Jisung's eyes widen, and he processes the words. His breathing calms down and he seems to regain control of himself again, realizing how insane he was acting.

"Okay," He says in a small, shaking voice. Woojin finally lets himself relax. happy that Jisung was coming back inside.

But then Jisung's footing slips. Woojin can barely react, surging forwards to Jisung's outstretched hand that slides off the window frame.

"Hyung," He says quietly, disbelieving. The panic hasn't set in yet. Woojin's fingers graze against Jisung's, but it's too late. Jisung's eyes meet his as he falls, but they're so filled with fear that he can barely see. Woojin's stomach drops as Jisung gets further away.

"Hyung!"

He lets out a blood-curdling screech as he falls, then there's a sicking slap to the ground and Woojin can hear the bones snapping and skin breaking.

Minho's scream in his ears is still ringing to this day.

-

It's just the two of them after that. There's a week until the world is predicted to end. It's so hot that they can't even go outside anymore, holing themselves up in their dark dormitory.

The world is already ending. Australia has gotten too hot, killing all its residents overnight. Woojin can still remember seeing the news on TV, unable to cry at this point.

His last phone call to Chan was painful. His leader was breaking down, losing it. Chan's little sister committed suicide with her friends. He was clinging to his little brother during the calls as if it could shield the boy from the events of the world.

Woojin did his best to offer comfort, though it was clear in the tone of Chan's voice that nothing would work. The man was beyond broken, unable to accept the reality of the situation yet despite it being at their doorstep.

Three weeks after the call he saw the news about the country. Woojin still regrets being unable to say goodbye to Felix, knowing how scared the younger would be. It leaves an ache in his chest, but Woojin can't cry yet. He has somebody else to help.

He and Minho sit on the couch. There's no noise in the room aside from the constant buzzing of the world.

It was too hot to wear clothes. The power had cut off a week ago, but the fan was broken anyway. All the food Minho had cooked was expired, sitting in the fridge. They both pretended they couldn't see the mess as it leaked onto the kitchen floor. None of them went into the kitchen anyway.

That wasn't important though. What was important was Minho. It was Minhos last day after all.

"Hyung, I'm sorry" He whispers, voice strained. Woojin can hear him choke back tears but ignores it for Minho's sake. The gun in his hand looks heavy.

Patting Minho's hair down, he hums in acknowledgment. "Its okay"

 _A lie_.

Minho catches on easily. "It's not" He protests. The unspoken words linger in the air. I'm leaving you alone. Woojin ignores those too. He instead kisses the crown of Minho's head. "I'll be gone soon anyway. We'll see each other in the afterlife"

They both know that neither of them believes in that anymore.

Tears glide down Minho's cheek easily. Woojin wipes them away. They're hot against his hand, but he's used to it.

He and Minho have never been very close in terms of physical contact, he would usually ignore the other's advances, but Woojin knows that its what Minho needs the most right now.

When Minho leans up and connects their lips, Woojin lets him indulge. He even kisses back, putting as much energy as he can. Its the last time he'll ever be able to do this again.

They spend the rest of the day together, in each other's presence. The gun sits on the coffee table but its invisible to them.

As day turns to night, though at this point its hard to tell which is which, Woojin settles down in bed. Minho doesn't join him and Woojin can hear the light footsteps padding to the other room.

He closes his eyes and pretends to sleep. Pretends to not hear the bang. Pretends there aren't tears running down his face.

When morning comes, he doesn't get up from bed. He doesn't go check on Minho's body in the room. Doesn't eat, brush his teeth.

He sits in bed and thinks. Questions why he stayed, why he had to be the last one. Wonders why he didn't jump after Seungmin did, wonders why he didn't stay with his family, wonders why he didn't _give up_.

It doesn't matter in the end though. He doesn't have to force a smile anymore, manages to actually smile genuinely. Its the first one in a long time.

When he closes his eyes, he can see Jeongin walking through the door, a bright smile on his face.

"Hyung, we're playing monopoly! C'mon!"

He can hear the others laughter outside. Woojin follows Jeongin outside and everybody's there. Felix pats a spot next to him and Seungmin gives him the dice to roll. It lands on seven. Seungmin rises out of his seat in excitement each time Woojin moves forwards a place. When he finally landed on the dreaded spot, Seungmin cackles.

Woojin sobs dramatically as he hands over the fake money, making a big act out of it. Hyunjins basically wheezing in his seat.

Seungmin waves the money in his face and Felix picks up the dice and rolls.

When Minho changes the TV channel its a cartoon. Woojin turns up the air conditioning as Jeongin throws the dice, focusing on the kitchen. Jisung and Chan and Changbin are baking a cake in the kitchen, Jisung sticking his finger in and getting scolded by the other two.

Woojin smiles but opens his eyes again. He's alone in the room, there's no noise, no members. He's the last one.

There's one last wave of heat, so intense but Woojin doesn't react, just sucks in a deep breath. He barely registers that it's a week early as he opens his mouth and whispers it because his voice is weak and shaky.

"I hope that you're all happy now"


End file.
